Winters Socalo
Character Outline Winters Socalo is an Exorcist General of the European Branch of the Black Order. He is a former death-row inmate. Appearance Socalo wears a hard leather (almost metal-like) mask over his head. His Exorcist uniform is heavy, fit SWAT-like clothes with nothing but the crest and two gold stripes to mark him as a member of the Black Order. His Anti-Akuma weapon sits on his shoulders in two spiked rings. When his mask is removed, Socalo is revealed to be dark-skinned and has spiked hair and teeth and a black scar or tattoo across his nose, just beneath his white eyes, though he does not seem to be blind. He also wears a pair of gold and red earrings. When not clothed, it is seen that his body is hugely scarred all over the torso. Personality Socalo is a harsh man. Unlike the other generals, he seems to have little regard for his Exorcist team (consisting of Kazana Reed, Chakar Rabon, and Suman Dark, all of whom are eventually killed by Tyki Mikk). Socalo displays a sadistic love of battle and shows an unsettling joy while he is killing. He shows very little compassion for others. D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 143, Page 12 His style of combat is reckless and berserk like an unleashed animal and intimidates even his fellow Exorcists. Personal StatisticsD.Gray-man Official Fanbook -Gray Ark- Chapter 1, Page 54 *Education: 3 *Affinity: 1 *Battle Ability: 5 *Mental: 4 *Flexibility: 3 *Excitement: 5 History Not much is known about Socalo's past. A former prisoner from Mexico, Socalo was a death row inmate for undisclosed reasons who was apparently spared in exchange for joining the Order. He seems to have an Aztec origin, due to his appearance and temper. Synopsis Edo arc Socalo first appears alongside fellow general Klaud Nine before the coffins of their respective team members. While Klaud weeps, Socalo insults his team, calling them "a bunch of losers". D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 63, page 14 Invasion of HQ arc Socalo is seen along with the other Generals and Supervisor Komui after the Ark incident meeting with Malcolm C. Lvellie D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 135, Page 16 As the Auditor interrogates General Marian. He then seen entering the battle when the generals arrive to deal with the army of Level 3 Akuma and Lulu Bell D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 141, Page 14 . He is the first to attack, launching himself at the giant Akuma that was created out of the Level 3's whilst activating his Innocence with the phrase "torture" D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 142, Page 102. He laughs deliriously as he slices the giant monster, once he is finished he takes off his war mask roaring for more D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 142, Page 05 . As the other generals and Allen spur into action, Winters stands amongst countless Akuma bodies and tells Marian not to get involved D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 142, Page 13 , he then uses his Innocence as a giant buzz saw, finishing off the remaining Akuma, revealing in the bloodbath he creates and remarking how fun it was. As Lulu Bell tries to stop Miranda Lotto's invocation and return the Egg to the new Ark, Socalo tells the Noah not to bother trying to return to the Ark and uses Madness to displace her water form whilst Klaud Nine attacks the Egg D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 143, Page 10 , although this proves unsuccessful. Socalo decides that Miranda should be prepared to die as he, Klaud and Marian power up in order to take out the Egg whilst Lulu Bell stands atop it using Miranda as a shield. Allen Walker manages to save Miranda and the resulting explosion is massive. Socalo jokes with Marian after about the general being a bad master to Allen for his using such force when he knew about Allen's rescue attempt which they both laugh off. D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 144, Page 13 When the Level 4 Akuma attacks the headquarters Socalo along with all the other Generals is seemingly defeated in the overwhelming force of the Level 4's attack. D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 147, Page 12 . All of the scientists and exorcists are saved, however, through the efforts of Miranda Lotto's Time Record and General Tiedoll's Maker of Eden. Socalo and Klaud then block off the level 4's escape and destroy it along with Lenalee, Allen, and Marian D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 155, Page 13 . The Generals are present after the battle as Komui explains the difference between Lenalee's evolved Innocence and Parasite type, urging the Supervisor on as he explains and calling Allen a monster for having a Parasitic type Innocence D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 157, Page 09 . Destruction of the Black Order Arc During the Headquarters move he is bathing along with General Tiedoll when he is somehow affected by the Komuvitan D Virus. He breaks through a wall and attacks the remaining Black Order members with Madness whilst still only dressed in a towel D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 161, Page 06 . He decides to attack Allen and the other Order members decide Allen is as good as dead, however, he is separated in Komurin Ex's attack. The Generals later chase the team after they are exposed by Krory's attack and Socalo manages to bite Allen D'Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 163, Page 13 . When Komurin Ex goes to use the vaccine on the Order members, Madness flies towards it and destroys the machine. Third Exorcist Arc Socalo is stationed in Russia with his new team, consisting of Miranda Lotto, Arystar Krory III, and Kiredori, the team come to face off against three Noah, Jasdero and Devit (the collective Noah Jasdevi) and TrydeD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 187. After Kiredori went mad from the effects of Alma KarmaD.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 195, The General does not think twice about brutally cutting down the Third Exorcist and in a shower of blood, berates his team for not acting sooner since the second the Akuma cells took over Kiredori became an enemy. He is then informed by the present Noah that Kanda has awoken the 14th in Allen. D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 200, Powers and Abilities Swordsmanship: Though the extent of his knowledge and mastery is vague at best, Socalo's Innocence makes him inclined to being skilled with swords. Innocence Madness '(神狂い (マドネス), ''Madonesu): Socalo's Innocence is an Equipment-type Anti-Akuma Weapon. When not invoked, it appears as two spiked half-rings attached to Socalo's shoulders. When Socalo invokes his Innocence, he slides the rings down his arms and claps his hands together, creating a complete circle. When the circle is complete, two enormous blades materialize on either side of the ring. Socalo uses Madness as a powerful, close-combat Anti-Akuma weapon, usually by spinning the blades at high speed, creating a massive buzz saw. He is seen capable of defeating a giant akuma and could take down a Level 3 without much trouble. He relishes the fight and displays extreme blood-lust during battle. *'''Cremation Dance (火葬舞 (デデルーパ),D.Gray-man Official Fan Book -Gray Ark- Chapter 1, Page 54 Dederūpa): Socalo spins the blades at a very high speed (causing them to be superheated) and throws them at his enemies, melting and slicing them. D.Gray-Man Manga, Chapter 143 Trivia *Socalo likes killing and things that are good for killing and dislikes rules.D.Gray-man Official Fanbook -Gray Ark- Chapter 1, Page 54 *Socalo placed 78th in the first popularity poll despite not having been featured in the manga until the issue in which the results were released. References Navigation Category:Generals Category:Equipment Type Category:Male Characters Category:Exorcist Characters